Akemi Survived
by kentaru
Summary: Instead of killing off a character, as people usually do, I let one survive. Chapter 1 up: Facing Our Fears. Any review welcome. Constructive criticism preferred. AU


**Disclaimer (et cetera)**: This is done mainly based on my memories of episode 128 of DC. Anything that I got wrong I either changed to make the story flow better or simply forgot. Gosho Aoyama, Shogakukan and YTV own Detective Conan and its cast – I am merely playing with them.

**Akemi Survived**

**Chapter 1: Facing Our Fears **

By now the situation seemed hopeless.

A few meters away from the young woman calling herself 'Masami Hirota', two men clad in black had stepped out of the harbor docks' shadows. If anyone else had witnessed this ominous sight, they would have told you that some kind of exchange was going on. Truth be told, this wasn't exactly what the two men in black had in mind would happen. Once the pseudo-Masami had given them the key to a safe containing roughly a billion yen… they would kill her.

'Masami' was aware of the dangerous situation she'd put herself into when she entered the organization under an alias. However, she thought, it was the only way to see her baby sister again. Someday, Shiho would see the sunlight again, instead of having to work in that horrible medical factory. Knowing that was enough for her to stand up against roaring tigers.

At that very moment 'Masami' broke the silence and spoke up: "I have done my part, now do yours and give me Sherry."

Then a man with long golden hair, the higher-ranking organization member of the two who Akemi knew as Gin, spoke to 'Masami'.

It was needless for him to raise his voice to scare somebody to death. When he spoke with his cool and aggressive voice anyone's blood would freeze instantly. 'Masami' did not show any sign of fear, but she couldn't fool her opponent.

Her legs were shaking.

The man in black spoke in a harsh tone of a key that 'Masami' should give him.

She threw said key over to him.

Then the long haired man smiled devilishly.

"You've done well Masami Hirota", he continued, "Or should I call you… AKEMI MIYANO".

As he unmasked her, the twenty-four year old Akemi Miyano's pupils contracted, and she let her jaw drop carelessly.

It was all over, she knew it.

The language of the faces is a subtle one. What Akemi's face "screamed" right now was a single word, signaling a very basic feeling that exists in all of us:

'Terror'

She had been found out. It was then she realized that she would not be able to save her sister nor herself.

Suddenly Akemi felt an enormous pain.

A frail stream of blood ran from Akemi's mouth down her chin… Gin's bullet had pierced trough her chest.

The blonde man spoke again to Akemi in contempt, "Fool. Your sister's one of the top brains of our organization. Unlike you she's an indispensable member".

The two men in black left Akemi to her fate and walked away from the harbor area.

Conan rushed through the city on his solar driven skateboard. He had to make it in time.

He HAD to, or Masami would die.

As Conan arrived at the harbor, he saw someone lying down about twenty meters away from him.

"I've found her," Conan thought.

He ran as fast as his now 7-year-old body would allow him to.

The closer he came, the more graver the situation seemed.

"Blood… Masami's bleeding", Conan thought. As he examined Masami's bleeding wound, he recognized the kind of hole a shot usually would cause.

For high-school detective Shinichi Kudo, Conan's former self, it was now easy to understand what had happened. Conan rarely guessed: all of his assumptions were based upon facts, proofs and the principles of logical elimination. As Sherlock Holmes once had said, "When you have eliminated the impossible whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth".

Masami, if that's her real name, must've had a meeting with her superiors to give them the loot… Shit! I just can't figure out why she was shot… Relax Kudo, there are more important things to deal with right now", Conan said to himself.

"Don't move, I'll call an ambulance", Conan screamed to Akemi.

"It wouldn't do any good... **COUGH**... It's too late for me" Akemi said, her voice already weakened.

"She is coughing up blood", Conan's blood ran cold as the thought occurred to him.

He held Akemi in his arms.

"Don't speak," Conan said, holding back his tears "If you say anything your wounds will..."

"You're that boy from the detective agency" Akemi continued, ignoring his words" How did you find me?" she asked.

"I threw a transmitter on you after you got away to meet those men in black; ´cause I knew you were involved in the one billion yen robbery".

"Who... are you?" Akemi asked very surprised.

Conan answered "I'm Conan E… no, Shinichi Kudo, detective!"

With a confident smile on her exhausted face she slowly fell asleep and lost conscience. Conan knew he had to come up with a solution pretty fast or Masami would bleed to death.

She was about to lose _way_ too much blood.

"No good", Conan thought.

He ripped his vest apart and tied the rag around Akemi's wound as hard as he could possibly tie it with _this_ body.

Conan knew exactly who he was going to visit, a doctor going by the name of Kuyaku-san.

Kuyaku-san owed him _big_ time. In a murder case where he had been the prime suspect

Conan unmasked the true murderer and avoided telling the police that Kuyaku-san was an unlicensed doctor. Therefore Conan knew Kuyaku-san would help him.

He thought about what he had to do, but it didn't add up: bear Masami to his solar-driven skateboard. Only, his calculations revealed that the pressure per square inch of the both of them would be too much for his skateboard to handle.

Then, Conan realized he would not make it in time. For the first time in his detective career he felt useless, powerless. Tears gathered in his eyes and he began to cry, he was devastated. Lying down, he hit the ground several times in anger. "Damn it …. Father, what would you have done?" he said, thinking of Yusaku. Conan wiped his tears with his sleeve. He did not notice that he had turned his power-kick shoes on as a little lamp suggested. Static electricity gathered around his shoes as he stood up. Then, instead of standing on his feet, Conan found himself two meters above the ground for a split second. Conan landed on his feet and looked at his shoes in sheer amazement.

"This…..is amazing I didn't know they could DO that. I'll have to thank professor Agasa."

Conan considered carrying Masami to Mr. Kuyaku this way: he quickly realized that if he did that Masami's wounds would open up and she would die of her injuries.

A confident smile formed on Conan's face, he had a MUCH better idea.

Near the harbor lay a neighborhood that once had been wealthy. Once.

Fifteen years ago several industries had existed there, a car factory, theaters, and computer research centre. Then, fourteen years ago, several unfortunate things happened. The owner of the car factory had been suspected of financing the car factory with illegal funds. While the police investigated the matter the car factory had been closed. It never opened again. The theatre had been forced to close due to poor reviews in Asahi Shinbun. Many gifted programmers from the computer research centre were rumored to have been paid very well to work for a competitor, thus the centre too closed.

Since then it had only gone downhill for the neighborhood. Crime had increased drastically and illegal immigrants used the empty warehouses near the dock as shelters. Then, barely five years ago, had a doctor come to the neighborhood. Many in the vicinity asked themselves what such a (they thought) wealthy man had to do in their neighborhood. Later they found out he and they were much more alike than they first had assumed. As they as illegal immigrants had to hide, he too had to hide from Japan's authorities since he had no license. The immigrants knew they could not be operated by a real doctor without risking immediate deportation, so in times of need they turned to Dr. Bura Kuyaku. He became someone they could respect, some would even say a close friend.

"Done, now your arm's as good as new Mr. Kim," Kuyaku said.

"Thank you very much doctor," said the old Korean man.

"You're welcome," he answered smiling.

"See you doctor," Mr. Kim waved with his newly recovered arm as he left the doctor's clinic.

"Be careful with that," Kuyaku warned. But the jovial Korean did not hear him – he was already gone. A tired Kuyaku sunk into his chair happy to know that Mr Kim was his last patient that day. Quickly the doctor fell asleep.

tuck...tuck...tuck...

Few minutes passed before a small but distinct noise that kept repeating itself woke Kuyaku up. He walked to the window to see what the cause of this noise was. When Kuyaku looked out the window he almost passed out. He looked away. It couldn't be.

"Okay, I'll count to three and then I'll look down again", he thought

One, two, THREE

"Argh!"

He wasn't dreaming. Little Conan, the boy who lived with detective Mouri, hopped up to his window and back down again. How could this even be possible? There was at least four meters separating the ground from the first floor. Kuyaku gave in to the madness and opened the window.

A small boy jumped in, visibly tired.

"Hel…lo Doc..tor Ko...ya..ku"

"CONAN? What are you doing here? But more importantly, how did you get here?"

"Thanks to one of Professor Agasa's inventions. I have very little time to explain it to you. Could you please come with me? I need your help"

"Shouldn't you be at the Mouri's… I mean.."

"DOCTOR! This is a matter of life or death"

"What happened?"

"I have a patient for you. Please hold on to me and I'll get you there in time – I think the shoes should be able to carry us both."

Bura was more than confused, but he knew that Conan never lied about such things. Besides: he couldn't let someone die knowing that he could have helped.

"Very well. I'll go with you"

Conan pressed on the side of his shoes that started sparkling. The doctor held Conan with one arm and his doctor's bag in the other. Before he knew it, they were out of the window. Shifting back and forth between the ground and floating several meters above earth was not for the faint of heart. Kuyaku resisted the urge to vomit and fought back a severe case of headache. Conan sometimes bounced from side to side instead of forth, since this was all new to him – under these conditions it was hard not getting 'seasick'. But, thankfully, less than two minutes later they had arrived to their destination.

**TBC (maybe) **

**A/N:** I have worked on this chapter for months (I hope it shows) and it's first now I get the courage to post this here (I'm such a nitpicker... chances are the story/phrases were changed a gazillion times before you got to see it). I may continue this someday. (Any) feedback is more than welcome (Especially if it's constructive). For the record: This is my second fanfic ever. And, oh yeah, I've avoided all the Japlish/Engrish you usually find in DC fics (like 'masaka', 'onegai', 'sensei'... I could go on. I don't see why people even bother including them into their fics), so you wouldn't have to bother about my ramblings in authors note (A/N for short). Not much anyways. Mostly I'll use it to tell you about obscure cross-references in this fic that most of you wouldn't be able to figure out otherwise. Example:

**1.** _Bura Kuyaku is a reference to Black Jack (In a manga called the same thing by Osamu Tezuka he is a doctor who does surgery without a licence)._


End file.
